Disappointed in You
by Dark Aquarelle
Summary: "Aku nggak nyangka Kak Fang ternyata sejahat itu. AKU BENCI BANGET SAMA KAKAK." / "Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa aku perlu membekapmu kalau hanya ingin mengembalikan jepit itu. Bercerminlah dahulu sebelum menanyakan hal tersebut." /Cih!Dasar aneh!/ Kira-kira apa konflik yang dialami Ying? silahkan dibaca jika berkenan v (Nggak pinter bikin summary.. / gaje/ typo(s)).
1. Chapter 1

_Disappointed in You_

 _By: Dark Aquarelle_

 _Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s)  
_

 _Enjoy:)_

* * *

 _Kau tahu apa itu kecewa?_

 _Ketika seseorang mendekatimu, berpura-pura seolah kau diperhatikan tetapi ternyata hanya dipermainkan.._

 _Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia tidak datang?_

 _Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia tidak mencampuri urusanku?_

 _Berpura-pura bukanlah hal yang kusuka.._

 _Tetapi baiklah jika ingin bermain-main api denganku.._

...

...

..

.

Rasa sakit dipermainkan itu lebih sakit ketimbang tidak diakui keberadaanmu. Bukan begitu? Lebih baik tidak diakui, dengan begitu kau bisa mengetahui dia memang tidak menerima kau alias membencimu. Tetapi jika kau dipermainkan setelah dia berpura-pura baik padamu itu rasanya seperti dibuang jauh ke dalam jurang setelah kau bersenang-senang di atas sana. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Umpamakan saja kau dilayangkan begitu tinggi di awang-awang langit, lalu dengan sengaja dia menjatuhkan mu begitu keras ke bumi. Bukankah itu jauh lebih sakit daripada tidak dilayangkan sama sekali?

Dan kenyataan itulah yang sedang kualami. Namaku Ying, dan aku seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja menginjak jenjang SMA. Hidupku terasa sangat sulit ketika aku memasuki masa-masa ini. Bukan saja pergaulan yang terpenting tetapi juga studiku di sekolah ini. Bagaimana nasibkku kelak akan berujung? Pertama kali masuk SMA, rasanya senang sekali, seperti membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku, dan menjalani semuanya dari awal kembali. Memperbaiki apa yang selama ini rusak dan salah di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku baru saja menjalani nya selama setengah tahun, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya aku mulai muak dan putus asa melihat nilai-nilai ku yang anjlok. Belum lagi kakak kelas yang masih saja bersikap senioritas. Menyuruh- nyuruh adik kelas, seolah mereka bos dan kami adalah pelayan.

Terutama kakak kelas yang bernama Fang. Mempunyai penggemar hampir seantero sekolah kecuali aku yang sangat-sangat membencinya saat ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin pindah sekolah sekarang juga, tidak ingin melihat wajah sok tampannya itu dengan cengiran lebar seolah mengejekku. Memang dulu kuakui sih.. dia memang tampan, tetapi itu DULU. Sekarang berbeda, di mataku Fang bukan lagi sesosok malaikat baik hati yang selalu mengajakku mengobrol, mengantarku pulang,dan menemaniku setiap ada waktu luang. Dia bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti yang kukenal dulu. Dia berbeda.

 _/_

 _Flashback_

 _*Hari terakhir LOS*_

..

"YING!"

"YING!"

Derap langkah kaki semakin terdengar begitu dekat denganku. Aku pun berbalik dan mendapati kak Fang ada di depanku.

"Ke..kenapa kak?" Tanyaku dengan takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja terjulur di depanku, memegang daguku, dan membawa tatapanku ke atas untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Dia terkekeh melihatku.

Untuk sejenak bibirku terkunci rapat, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya walaupun ingin. _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_ Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terpaku.

"Halooo.. " Dia melambai-lambai kan tangannya tepat di depanku. "Oh.. kak Fang, Ke.. kenapa memanggilku? Kalau kak Fang ke sini mau menagih sumbangan yang tidak kubawa kemarin, aku sudah menyerahkannya pada teman kakak." Jawabku gelagapan. Dia tersenyum sejenak melihatku lalu berkata "Aku ke sini bukan karena ingin menagih sumbangan anak-anak LOS yang tidak membawa kemarin.. itu sih tugas temanku, aku bertugas memberi hukuman kepada siapa saja yang telah melanggar peraturan."

"Ehh.. peraturan apa kak?" Sahutku kembali takut. Mencoba menunduk kembali. _Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya terlalu lama.. Ya, tidak bisa. Atau aku akan tenggelam dalam hipnotisnya yang sangat berbahaya itu._ "Peraturan bahwa dengan tidak sengaja kau telah mengambil sebagian hatiku." Jawab Fang dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hah?" aku pun bingung. "Maksud kakak?" masih dengan wajah polosku yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana?" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mmm.. sepertinya tidak perlu kak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Itu sepedaku." Aku menunjuk sepada berwarna biru yang terpakir dengan manis, tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri. "Oke deh.. hati-hati ya." Dia melambaikan tangan padaku, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku melihat sikapnya yang aneh. _Oke Ying, lupakan saja apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkin Kak Fang hanya ingin memastikan keadaanku yang tadi sempat pingsan karena upacara, tidak mungkin kan dia tiba-tiba bersikap begitu padaku, aku hanya seorang anak LOS yang baru saja masuk. Ying, sekarang kau harus fokus._ Aku berjalan mendekati sepedaku yang terpakir dan berjalan menuntunnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

-oOo-

"MORNING! MORNING! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"MORNING! MORNING! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"APAAN SIH?! BERISIK TAHU! Ying mengomel, mengambil bantal secara asal lalu menutup telinganya erat. Namun rupanya bantal itu tidak mampu meredam suara yang ada.

"MORNING! MORNING! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"ARGHH!" Dengan kasar Ying mengambil ponsel genggam yang berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu mematikan alarm tersebut. "Ganggu orang tidur aja." Omel Ying pada benda kecil tak bersalah tersebut. Ia melihat jam yang tertera di layar. Jam 5.10. _Ah.. masih 5.10, 5 menit lagi aku akan bangun._ Ia kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati tidurnya kembali dengan damai.

*5 menit kemudian*

...

*15 menit*

..

*40 menit*

"Hoamm.." Ying menguap lebar, sambil merengganggkan badannya. Dengan mata masih dalam keadaan sayu-sayu, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar. Jam 5.50. _HAH?!._ Ying mencoba mengucek matanya kembali, dan kembali membaca jam yang tertera, siapa tahu mungkin ia salah lihat. Jam 5.50. _Ahh.. nggak mungkin nih! Ngaco jam nya!_ Ying pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan melebarkan matanya semaksimal mungkin. J A M 5.51. _WADUHH?!._ Ying kaget lalu menepuk jidat. _MATI AKU?!._ Dengan super panik ia, turun dari tempat tidurnya, menyaut handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan bergegas mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ying sudah siap dengan seragam SMA nya lengkap, lalu bergegas mengunci rumah, dan mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, Ying terus menerus bolak-balik melihat ke arah jam tanggannya dan menatap ke arah jalanan. Kakinya terus mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, menyalip beberapa kendaraan yang masih terjebak kemacetan di jalan utama. Sesampainya di depan gerbang pintu sekolah. Ying turun dengan tergesa- gesa, menjatuhkan sepedanya asal dan berlari ke arah gerbang pintu sekolah yang sudah tertutup. _SIAL!._ Ying melongokkan kepala sambil mecari-cari penjaga sekolah dengan perasaan panik. _Kalau aku sampai ketahuan sama Mama Zola, Bisa mati aku..Duh, gimana nihh?!._ Ying masih dalam kekalutannya, ketika seseorang dari dalam sekolah memanggil.

"YING!"

 _Deg!_

 _Mati aku!_

Dengan perlahan Ying menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, lalu memperlihatkan cengiran lebar. "Hehehe.. Selamat pagi Mama Zola? Apa kabar?"

"Kamu ya, jam segini baru datang, mau jadi apa kamu?! Murid baru sudah cari masalah! Omel Mama Zola, lalu memuntir telingaku sampai merah. "Aduh..aduhh" aku mengerang kesakitan. Mama Zola membawa aku ke tengah lapangan dan menyuruh ku untuk menyirami semua tanaman yang ada. _Hah! Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa aku mati terkapar disini!_ Mau tidak mau, aku tetap melakukan apa yang Mama Zola suruh. Mengambil ember, mengisi air, dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan untuk menyirami satu per satu. Masalahnya tanaman di sini ada puluhan, dan itu artinya aku akan bolak balik puluhan kali dari kamar mandi ke tengah lapangan.

Tapi nggak papa deh, lebih baik begitu daripada berjemur di tengah lapangan seharian sampai pulang sekolah. Semakin cepat aku menyirami semuanya, semakin cepat pula aku akan terbebas dari hukuman ini. _Oke Ying, fighting!._ Tanaman ke-1 sampai ke-20, aku masih kuat, tetapi tanaman selanjutnya aku mulai kelelahan, dan aku pun beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon yang teduh. "Aduhh.. capeknya" keluhku sambil duduk bersandar pada pohon.

"Sudah berapa tanaman?" Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan yang entah dari mana muncul membuatku kaget. Aku menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Jangan-jangan hantu._ Karena penasaran aku tetap mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Tanpa sengaja aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, dan melihat Kak Fang dengan posisi santai sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

Menyadari aku sudah bisa menemukannya, ia menoleh padaku, tersenyum tipis, dan memanjat turun dari pohon. Aku masih dalam keadaan bingung, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa duduk di atas pohon dengan santainya, sedangkan ini waktunya jam pelajaran. "Hei.. " Ia melambaikan tangan padaku. Akupun sedikit tersentak dan menatapnya kikuk.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, biar kubantu." Ia mengambil ember yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mulutku menganga lebar, melihat tindakan Kak Fang yang menurutku tidak wajar. Tidak biasanya kan orang membantu tiba-tiba pada orang yang tidak dekat sama sekali bahkan tidak kenal. Akupun bergegas lari menghampirinya yang berada di kamar mandi cowok. "Kak.. tidak perlu repot-repot membantu, aku yang menjalani hukuman, sudah seharusnya aku yang menyirami tanaman-tanaman tersebut, bukan kakak." jawabku sedikit berteriak akibat suara air keran yang keras dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar, membawa ember penuh berisi air. "Tidak apa-apa.. kau terlihat lelah sekali, makanya aku membantumu, kalau kau sampai pingsan seperti upacara kemarin gimana?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku pun menggigit bibirku, karena merasa tidak enak, aku pun ikut mengambil ember lagi di dalam kamar mandi, mengisinya dan menyusul Kak Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Pada akhirnya, hukuman itu diselesaikan berdua. Kak Fang dan aku menyiram tanaman-tanaman tersebut bersama-sama sambil mengobrol dan tertawa. "Kak, kok kakak bisa duduk santai-santai di atas pohon, nggak takut ketahuan guru?" Tanyaku dengan nada polos. "Papa Zola lagi ada urusan rapat, makanya dia ninggalin kelas dan cuman ngasih tugas buat dikumpulin. Karena aku sudah selesai ngerjain tugasnya, makanya aku duduk di atas pohon, cari angin, soalnya bosen di kelas." jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sejak saat itu, Aku dan Kak Fang selalu bersama-sama, kedekatan kami seperti dua orang yang sedang merajut asmara. Aku dan Kak Fang selalu makan bersama di kantin, belajar bersama bahkan setiap kali pulang sekolah, Kak Fang selalu menunggu aku di parkiran hanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Semua perhatian yang Kak Fang berikan tampak indah di mataku, semuanya tampak sempurna hingga hari itu datang dan mengacaukan segala memori dan rasa yang telah dibangun bersama. Hari itu benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk, tidak ada lagi kepura-puraan yang terjadi karena semua fakta akan muncul. Rasanya saat itu aku tidak ingin mengetahui kebenaran tersebut, aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahku, dan aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang pahit, aku ingin berlari.. berlari.. terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya menghindari kebenaran..

/

 _Flashback (Jumat, 12 September 2016 Pk 13.50)_

"Mana nih, Kak Fang kok belum muncul juga.. padahal kan biasanya udah nongol duluan di sini, tumben." Gumam Ying sambil melirik jam tangan mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. "Ah.. mungkin Kak Fang lagi sibuk bikin tugas kali, gimana kalau ikut pulang bareng aku aja?" Tawar Yaya yang sedari tadi ikut menunggu. "Nggak papa Yaya, biar kutunggu di sini saja, tidak enak pada Kak Fang." sahut Ying sambil memunculkan senyum termanisnya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya yang suka khawatir. Awalnya, Yaya menatapnya dengan tidak yakin, selang beberapa menit Ia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Ying, aku pulang dulu deh.. takutnya dicari mamaku. " "Okee, see you tomorrow." Ying melambaikan tangannya lalu bergegas pergi mencari Kak Fang yang tak kunjung muncul juga. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2, dan berusaha untuk mencari Kak Fang. Karena Ia tidak mengetahui kelas Kak Fang, Ia mencari satu-persatu tiap kelasnya, berjalan dari kelas yang satu ke lainnya hingga matanya menangkap dua orang sosok yang duduk di atas meja membelakangi pandangan Ying. Ying melihat label yang tertera di atas pintu kelas. _XI MIPA-5. Ohh.. jadi ini ruang kelasnya._ Matanya kini kembali pada 2 orang sosok laki-laki.

Dari gestur tubuhnya yang sedang berbicara, Ying tahu itu Kak Fang. Ia bergegas berjalan memasuki kelas, tetapi sesaat sebelum memasukinya, samar-samar Ia mendengar bahwa namanya terus menerus disebut. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ying bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Gimana progesnya? berhasil nggak?" Tanya cowok yang bertopi miring. "Jangan remehkan gue soal beginian, ini sih kecil." Jawab Fang sambil terkekeh. "Inget bro, hari ini sudah hari ke-8, dan lo sama sekali belum ada tindakan." Jawab sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum menantang. "Gue yakin sih lo nggak bisa bikin Ying takluk besok." Timpal sahabatnya lagi. "Nggak usah khawatir gitu man, lo tahu kan status gue di sekolah ini, gue punya seribu cara jitu buat naklukin cewek. Kan lo tahu gue pakarnya." Balas Fang menatap sahabatnya yang tak yakin itu. "Oke deh kalau lo yakin lo bisa, kita lihat aja besok, tapi lo masih inget kan taruhannya, kalau lo kalah lo bakal beliin gue topi yang harganya 10 juta itu." Balas sahabatnya menatap Fang yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Oke bro, we'll see tomorrow." Jawab Fang diikuti gerakan turun dari meja dan melengos meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

 _APA?! Jadi selama ini Kak Fang cuman jadiin aku barang taruhan. Aku nggak nyangka Kak Fang ternyata sejahat itu, aku kira selama ini kedekatan kita begitu berarti tetapi ternyata enggak sama sekali._ Ying hendak pergi dari tempat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum Fang memanggilnya. "YING!" panggil Fang yang berada di belakangnya. Tetapi Ying tetap berjalan tidak menghiraukan, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menatap cowok itu. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya dicekal dari belakang, membuat badannya kini berbalik dan tangisnya merebak. "Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka Kak, Aku kira Kakak tulus, tetapi ternyata hanya berpura-pura." Ying tersenyum pahit. "Lepasin tangan aku Kak, karena mulai hari ini .. AKU BENCI BANGET SAMA KAKAK." Ying berteriak dan mecoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Fang yang kuat. Fang hanya mematung diam, tak berkutik, hanya menatap Ying dan menarik genggamannya, hingga tubuh Ying kini jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Aku nggak bermaksud Ying, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirin..." "Nggak Kak, aku sudah terlanjur kecewa.. " Ying tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Fang keras, dan berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tangis dan kekecewaan yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?

Semoga kalian enjoy membacanya :)

Niat awalnya waktu nulis ini pingin di buat one shoot aja tapi waktu sampai di tengah-tengah nulis aku jadi bingung sendiri buat njadiin cerita ini one shoot atau bersambung, gimana menurut kalian? wkwk

Mohon maaf ya kalau banyak typo(s) , maklumin aja karena masih belajar

Dan.. mohon reviewnya jika berkenan .. *hehehe*

Salam .. *author*


	2. Chapter 2

_Disappointed in You_

 _By: Dark Aquarelle_

 _Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s)_

 _Enjoy:)_

* * *

Ketika seseorang mengecewakanmu, sulit rasanya untuk mengembalikan rasa yang dulu pernah ada untuknya. Rasa percaya yang kuserahkan padanya perlahan mengikis layaknya pasir di tepi pantai. Melihat wajahnya tidak lagi membuatku kagum, seolah semua telah dibutakan dengan rasa sakit dan rasa benci yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"Ma, Ying berangkat dulu ya" ucap Ying dengan mulut penuh makanan sambil berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan menggiring sepedanya keluar.

"Iya sayang.." teriak mamanya yang diikuti gelengan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Seperti biasa Ying mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah dengan mulut menggigit roti tawar yang belum sempat dihabiskan. Sambil mengunyah roti tawar, Ying mengendarai sepedanya meninggalkan rumah menuju jalan raya besar sebelum berakhir di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Mama Zola " Sahut Ying dengan senyum riang saat sepedanya melewati gerbang sekolah. Yang disapa hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Pagi."

 _Yaelahh.. ketus amat_ batin Ying lalu segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju lapangan parkir. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Ying berjalan menuju kelas, dengan langkah riang ia menaiki tangga dan tak sengaja bertemu Yaya.

"Hei Ying, kemarin kamu pulang jam berapa sama Kak Fang? Kak Fang emangnya ngapain, kok tumben Jumat kemarin lama keluarnya? Biasanya kan malah dia yang nunggu kamu" cerocos Yaya penasaran.

"Udahh ah.. nggak usah bahas itu lagi.. jadi males" Sahut Ying lalu melengos pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Heii.. kamu kenapa sih? Kok aneh gitu sikapnya, biasanya kan paling antusias kalau bicara tentang Kak Fang.. Ini tumben banget.." Ucap Yaya mengejar Ying yang telah sampai terlebih dulu lalu menaruh tas nya di bangku, dan duduk di samping Ying.

"Nggak tahu ahh.. pokoknya mulai sekarang jangan sebut nama itu lagi.. panas kuping ku" Mood Ying yang awalnya bagus menjadi rusak mendengar nama yang paling anti di dengarnya. Yaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang mendadak aneh. Beberapa hari yang lalu sahabatnya itu paling heboh sendiri kalau bicara soal Kak Fang, eh sekarang tiba-tiba Ia paling anti kalau nyebut-nyebut nama Fang. Masa iya waktu dalam beberapa hari saja bisa mengubah kelakuannya sedrastis itu.

"Ya udahh.. nggak nyebut-nyebut lagi deh.. " Yaya akhirnya mengalah melihat mood sahabatnya yang kayaknya lagi jelek.

"Yingg… akhirnya datang juga, kebiasaan deh datangnya mesti 15 menit sebelum bel, nggak takut disetrap lagi.." Gopal yang asik makan permen seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat Ying yang duduk dengan manis di bangkunya. Lagi-lagi perkataan temannya itu membuat Ying teringat akan hari dimana dia disetrap dan Kak Fang membantunya. Arghh.. kenapa susah sekali melupakannya.

"Apaan?!" sahut Ying penuh emosi, dan menatap tajam ke arah Gopal.

"Wusss.. chill broo, galak amat" timpal Gopal lalu mendekat ke arah Ying. Dengan sedikit membungkuk ia berbisik..

"Pr nya udah belum? Heheheh.. pinj-"Kata-kata Gopal terputus saat Ying menyahutnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Nih!" Ying yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Gopal pun segera melemparkan buku latihannya lalu melipat kedua tangan diatas meja.

"Makasih Ying, makin cantik dehh.. " Ucap Gopal dengan rayuan gombalnya lalu segera menyalin segala jawaban Ying. Ini nih susahnya kalau Ying datangnya selalu mau bel gini.. kan repot harus nyalin super kilat. Iya kalau cuman sedikit, kalau banyak.. bisa keriting nih tangan. Gopal yang biasanya suka protes kalau Ying datang telat, pun jadi tidak berani memprotes melihat Ying yang dalam kondisi mood tidak baik, yang ada nanti malah jadi sasaran. Kann sereemm..

Ying menempelkan dahinya di kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, lalu memejamkan mata sebentar. Semalam Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, setiap kali ia terlelap otaknya terus menerus memutar ulang kejadian yang menyakitkan tersebut. Beberapa waktu hatinya masih menolak menerima kenyataan tersebut, masih berharap itu semua cuman mimpi buruk, masih berharap kalau Kak Fang tidak mengatakan itu semua, tidak melakukan itu semua terhadap dirinya. Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, semakin kuat Ying menolak untuk mengakui kejadian tersebut semakin kuat pula rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan pemuda itu, membuangnya jauh dari pikiran, dan menghindari segala yang berhubungan dengannya. Ya itu lebih baik, dan rasa sakit ini akan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

"Yingg.. Yinggg.. YINGG!" seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku dengan sangat keras, mengganggku tidur siangku saja. "Heii bangunn! Udah istirahat nih, nggak ke kantin?" Tanya Yaya dengan kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang masih berada dalam alam mimpi. Untung tempat duduk mereka strategis, jadi tidak seberapa kelihatan. Kalau ketahuan tidur di kelas kan bisa berabe urusannya.

"Nggak ah.. males, kau sendiri saja yang ke sana" Ucap Ying masih dengan nada mengantuk dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hari ini? Nggak biasanya deh kayak gini, hampir sepanjang hari ini yang kulihat kamu sama sekali tidak memerhatikan guru, dan malah asyik tidur. Untung nggak ketahuan guru, kalau ketahuan gimana coba?" Omel sahabatnya masih mengguncang-ngguncang badannya agar bangun.

"Udahlah Yaya, hari ini aku malesss banget.. rasanya nggak pingin ngapa-ngapain." Sahut Ying kembali tetap memejamkan mata dan tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya.

"Ya udah, nanti kalau mau makan nyusul aja ke kantin. Oke?" Ucap yaya lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

Ying sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan temannya tersebut, sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya terdiam dengan wajah lesu di dalam kelas seorang diri. Sebenarnya perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, ingin ke kantin dan makan tetapi tidak bisa, cowok itu pasti pergi ke kantin, dan Ia belum siap untuk bertatapan muka lagi dengannya setelah kejadian tersebut.

 _Ahh.. lebih baik mulai besok aku membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah agar aku tidak perlu ke kantin dan bertemu cowok itu_ batin Ying pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Ying langsung saja menghambur ke luar kelas setelah merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa-gesa. Lantas meninggalkan Yaya sebelum sahabatnya itu bertanya macam-macam lagi tentang dirinya yang tergesa-gesa.

Ying mengambil sepedanya yang terpakir di lapangan parkir lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia sudah mengendarai kendaraan tersebut, mengayuhnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara di sekolah belum satu anak pun yang sampai di lapangan parkir mereka semua masih sibuk membereskan buku dan berbicara satu sama lain. Ying hendak menyapa satpam sekolah sebelum Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ahh.. dompetku? Haduhhh.. bodohh Ying, kenapa bisa sampai lupa kalau belum diambil? Ah.. bodohh.. bodohhh.. bodohh" Ying memarahi dirinya sendiri lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya. Mau tak mau sekarang dia memutarbalikkan arah sepedanya menuju lapangan parkir kembali sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan kembali sepedanya, Ia berjalan kembali menuju kelas sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Anak-anak yang lain sudah mulai berhamburan di lapangan, dan Ying tidak ingin jika dirinya harus bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan cowok yang membuatnya sakit hati. Jadi disinilah Ying bersembunyi di balik pohon yang agak jauh dari lapangan lalu menunggu cowok itu agar segera keluar dan pergi dari sekolah.

Ying melihat Yaya berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah dengan kepala celingukan, sepertinya Ia mencari-cariku dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tadi sangat tergesa-gesa. Aku mengamatinya dan berharap agar dia cepat mendapatkan angkot. Jangan sampai dia bertemu aku, bisa-bisa diinterogasi dengan seribu satu pertanyaan lagi. Hadehhh..

Mataku kini beralih melihat dua cowok yang sedang menuju lapangan parkir. Berbicara dengan satu sama lain lalu salah satu dari mereka tertawa. Kak Fang, cowok itu tertawa sekarang. Dan hati Ying serasa di remas-remas ketika melihat itu semua.

 _Bagaimana bisa cowok itu sama sekali tidak berusaha mencarinya hari ini? Bahkan meminta maaf pun saja tidak? Apakah aku terlalu berharap? Karena cowok itu terlihat tidak memikirkan kejadian tersebut sama sekali.. menyedihkan sekali jika hanya aku yang masih belum bisa melepas diri dari kejadian tersebut._

Air mata di pelupuk mata Ying mulai menetes satu persatu meluncur turun dari pipinya.

 _Ahh.. aku tidak bisa terus begini._

Ying segera menghapus sisa air matanya lalu mencoba fokus pada tujuannya kembali. Kedua cowok itu sudah pergi, dan ini kesempatannya untuk mengambil dompet itu. Ia sedikit berlari-lari kecil menyebrang lapangan sekolah lalu menaiki tangga dan segera menuju ke kelasnya. Dilihatnya dari jendela sesosok laki-laki sedang menyapu kelasnya yang super kotor itu. Sepertinya ia tugas piket hari ini, lalu kemana yang lain? Kenapa hanya cowok itu yang piket? Ying bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sambil tetap melangkah ke pintu kelas.

"Hei.. masih belum pulang?" tanya Ying berniat untuk sekedar basa-basi. Cowok yang ditanya nya itu sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Ying lalu hanya menatapnya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan sedikit canggung Ying memutuskan untuk segera mengambil dompet yang tertinggal di laci meja.

"Aku duluan ya.." sahut Ying kembali, namun yang didapat lagi-lagi hanya tatapan dingin, misterius, dan tak ada jawaban. Cowok itu lagi-lagi hanya bergeming dalam diam, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

 _Aneh.._ Batin Ying dalam hati lalu segera meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

.

.

* * *

Okee.. ini part 2 nya

Semoga kalian enjoy membacanya :)

Mohon maaf ya kalau banyak typo(s) , maklumin aja karena masih belajar

Dan.. mohon reviewnya jika berkenan .. *hehehe*

Salam .. *author*


	3. Chapter 3

_Disappointed in You_

 _By: Dark Aquarelle_

 _Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s)_

 _Enjoy:)_

* * *

Tenang.

.

Sepi.

.

Santai.

.

Suasana seperti ini kapan lagi akan kudapatkan jika tidak berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini. Aku tahu, aku tahu.. aku memang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Pikiranku menjadi agak tidak waras sejak keja-.. ahh sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas hal itu.

Hari ini, aku berangkat lebih pagi bukan tanpa alasan. Yaya, temanku yang tercinta satu ini, mendadak datang ke rumah ku pagi-pagi buta. Menggedor-gedor rumahku layaknya orang yang panik karena kebakaran, dan memencet bel rumahku hingga berulang kali. Aku yang baru saja tidur beberapa jam kemarin malam, harus dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mataku yang sangat lengket.

"YING!" teriak Yaya begitu ku buka pintu depan rumah.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, mataku yang separuh terbuka dan kesadaranku yang sangat minim membuatku berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah kamarku kembali sebelum tubuh ini benar-benar ambruk.

Yaya menutup kembali pintu depan rumah, lalu mengikuti ku ke kamar.

"YING! BANGUNN!"

Ia mengguncang-guncang badanku yang sudah ambruk di atas kasur.

"Apaaannn sihh,Yaya… masihh ngantukk nihh"

Aku kembali memeluk erat guling kesayanganku, dan beranjak menjauh dari Yaya.

"GAWAT.. INI KEADAANNYA GAWAT DARURAT!"

Yaya menarikku secara paksa ke tepi tempat tidur. Tetapi aku berusaha mempertahankan posisiku.

"dhifuhshfiwf…" Gumamku tidak jelas, sambil mencak-mencak karena Yaya terus memaksa menarikku, dan berguling-guling ke arah tepi an tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan Yaya.

"Yaampunn Yingg.. kamu benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Biarinnn.." sahutku sambil masih terus berguling, dann..

BRUGHHH!

"OUWW..!" Jeritku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terbentur ubin lantai. "Sialan.. siapa yang naruh ubin di sini." Teriakku kesal.

"Pffftt… HAHAHAHA!" Yaya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara aku masih mencoba memulihkan kesadaranku akibat benturan.

"YAYAAA! Apaan sih, orang jatuh malah diketawain.." jeritku kesal sambil masih mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Habis kamu sih, disuruh bangun aja rewelnya kayak anak kecil.. karma tuhh..wkwk." Ucap Yaya masih sambil cekikikan.

Aku mencoba berdiri dari posisiku yang jatuh telentang di lantai sambil memegang kepalaku yang kesakitan.

"Kamu ngapain sih, datang ke sini pagi-pagi buta gini, ganggu orang tidur aja.." Omel ku pada Yaya.

"Iyaa.. maaf, habisnya ini keadaan sangat gawat darurat" Ucap Yaya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apanya yang gawat?" Tanyaku masih dengan nada kesal.

Yaya tiba-tiba saja duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku, dan menatap ku dengan mata memelasnya.

"Pinjem …. Pr." Yaya mengerjapkan mata memelasnya berulang kali.

"O ….. MY ….. GOD! Kamu bangunin aku cuman gara-gara itu?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Yaampunn Yaya.. kamu benar-benar sungguh terlalu." "Kamu tahu aku tidur jam berapa kemarin malam? Jam 12 malam.. dan sekarang lihat kantung hitam yang menggantung di bawah mataku.."

Aku mematut diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Benar-benar terlihat kacau. Rambutku berantakan, wajahku pucat, bibirku kering, dan mataku terlihat seperti panda.

"Kamu ngapain aja sampai tidur jam 12 malam? .. Jangan bilang pr dari Mama Zola yang menjadi penyebabnya .. itu nggak mungkin banget." Yaya menghampiriku dan ikut mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang terletak di pojok kamarku.

Aku hanya bergeming.

Bayangan wajah Kak Fang melintas dalam pikiranku. Kemarin malam, setelah mengerjakan pr, aku memang berniat untuk langsung tidur. Tetapi sebuah foto yang terselip di buku agendaku terjatuh ketika aku sedang membuka agenda, dan membuatku mengurungkan niat. Pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam merenung dan merutuki takdir yang mempertemukanku dengan Kak Fang.

"Biasalah Yaya.. Nonton tv" ucapku santai sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajar.

"Nihh.. bukunya." Aku melempar buku pr ku ke arah Yaya yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Cepetan di salinn, jangan bengong aja di situ.." Aku melihat Yaya masih bengong menatapku sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan segera menyalinnya.

-oOo-

Ketika aku bersama Yaya keluar dari rumah, matahari belum tampak, dan langit masih agak gelap. Aku mengeluarkan sepedaku dari garasi rumah, lalu mengunci pagar. Kukayuh sepeda sambil membonceng Yaya yang kini berdiri di belakangku dengan menginjak tumpuan roda sepeda bagian belakang.

Jalanan masih sepi, belum begitu banyak kendaraan yang lewat, dan banyak toko yang masih tutup. Aktivitas di pagi yang terbilang masih buta ini belum begitu banyak. Yang terlihat hanyalah tukang koran yang berkeliling, melempar satu per satu surat kabar ke setiap rumah.

.

Jalan raya yang lenggang membuat aku bisa mengayuh sepedaku dengan leluasa, merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahku, dan menghirup udara segar.

Sesampai di depan sekolah, gerbang besar berwarna merah tua tersebut masih tertutup.

"Sudah kubilang kan Yaya, kita berangkat terlalu pagi, penjaga sekolah aja belum datang. Tahu begitu, tadi aku tidur lagi aja .. "

"Don't worry, be happy.. aku tahu jalan terebosan di belakang sekolah.." Yaya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendahuluiku melewati gang kecil yang berada di samping sekolah. Aku mengikutinya sambil menuntun sepedaku dengan malas.

Gang kecil yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri gedung sekolah itu tampak lembap dan kumuh. Tak heran karena banyak pemukiman rumah-rumah penduduk yang sudah tidak terawat bahkan terlantar. Penerangan jalan pun hanya diterangi oleh cahaya kuning yang remang-remang bahkan beberapa diantaranya sudah mati.

"Yaya, kamu yakin lewat sini, nih?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan melewati beberapa genangan air.

"Ya iyalahh.. hanya ini satu-satunya jalan terobosan yang tersambung ke pintu belakang sekolah. Memangnya kamu mau menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sampai penjaga sekolah datang?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, malah sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar dengan mata was-was.

Setauku kalau di sinetron-sinetron begitu, gang kecil dan sempit gini kan banyak premannya, nanti kalau aku dan Yaya dibegal lalu dibunuh di sini kan nggak lucu. Aku menggeleng-geleng kan kepalaku menghilangkan segala pikiran negatif yang ada.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Yaya menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku, "Tenang aja, pagi-pagi buta gini aman kok, nggak bakal ada preman-preman. Lagian kamu sih, kebanyakan nonton sinetron makanya jadi parnoan gitu." Tawa Yaya melihat ekspresiku yang sungguh was-was.

Kami berjalan terus menelusuri gang tersebut yang semakin dalam semakin gelap membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku pun semakin menyamakan langkah kakiku dengan Yaya. Meskipun perkataan Yaya tadi sedikit menenangkanku, tetapi tetap saja sekelebat bayangan kejadian di begal atau dibunuh tetap menghantui pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku mendahului Yaya.

"Ying, jangan cepat-cepat lahh.. nanti kau jatuh bagaimana?" Aku tidak menghiraukan Yaya dan terus mempercepat langkahku hingga jalan itu buntu dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah belokan ke arah kanan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke belokan tersebut dan menjumpai sebuah pintu gerbang tua yang berumur ratusan taun, besinya berwarna kecoklatan dan karatan akibat pengaruh suhu dan kelembapan.

Aku mendekati pintu gerbang tersebut yang aku asumsikan sebagai gerbang belakang sekolah, membuka nya sedikit hingga menimbulkan suara berderit seram dan aku dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat..

.

" _ **AAAAaaaa**_ -!" Jeritan tertahan pun tak bisa dielakkan.

.

.

* * *

Thank You for reading my story..

Semoga kalian enjoy membacanya :)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau typo(s) (maklumilah karena author sendiri masih belajar).. wkwkw :D

Dan jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan di tulis di kolom review jika berkenan , apapun review kalian sangat berharga bagi author sebagai penyemangat untuk kedepannya. ^V^

Salam .. *author*


	4. Chapter 4

_Disappointed in You_

 _By: Dark Aquarelle_

 _Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s)_

 _Enjoy:)_

 _Previous_

Kami berjalan terus menelusuri gang tersebut yang semakin dalam semakin gelap membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku pun semakin menyamakan langkah kakiku dengan Yaya. Meskipun perkataan Yaya tadi sedikit menenangkanku, tetapi tetap saja sekelebat bayangan kejadian di begal atau dibunuh tetap menghantui pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku mendahului Yaya.

"Ying, jangan cepat-cepat lahh.. nanti kau jatuh bagaimana?" Aku tidak menghiraukan Yaya dan terus mempercepat langkahku hingga jalan itu buntu dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah belokan ke arah kanan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke belokan tersebut dan menjumpai sebuah pintu gerbang tua yang berumur ratusan taun, besinya berwarna kecoklatan dan karatan akibat pengaruh suhu dan kelembapan.

Aku mendekati pintu gerbang tersebut yang aku asumsikan sebagai gerbang belakang sekolah, membuka nya sedikit hingga menimbulkan suara berderit seram dan aku dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Hamparan kuburan yang tak terawat dan tak terurus terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Mataku membelalak melihat ini semua dan sebelum sempat aku berteriak, mulutku tiba-tiba saja dibekap oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah samping.

"Mmmphhh… " jeritku berusaha meronta ketika diseret ke arah sebuah tempat tersembunyi.

"Sshhh…" Cowok yang menyeretku ini mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuknya agar aku diam dan tidak banyak protes. Aku tidak mengindahkannya, dan tetap berusaha meronta sebisaku. Tenaga ku yang tidak mampu menandinginya ini, membuatku mengambil alternatif lain agar bisa lolos darinya. Dengan sangat keras kugigit tangannya yang masih membekap mulutku hingga berdarah.

"AWww.. " Jerit cowok itu kesakitan, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya yang terluka. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan berniat untuk kabur tetapi lagi-lagi tanganku dicekal olehnya.

" WOoii.. ini aku, teman sekelas kamu, Boboiboy." Aku cowok itu dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan. Aku pun terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Sejak tadi aku memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan siapa yang sedang membekapku, selain di sini gelap,pikiranku juga sedang kacau saat ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya lolos dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Jadi kamu yang nyeret sama mbekap mulutku? Hebat sekali! Kupikir kau begal tadi..akting yang sangat bagus!" Ejek Ying lalu melenggang pergi. Boboiboy pun membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Hei.. heii.. kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja kau tidak jelas dan mengejekku seperti itu. Aku tidak sedang berlatih akting atau apapunn ta—"

"O ya, kalau begitu buat apa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi buta, kau pasti ingin menjahiliku bukan. Aku tahu… aku tahu, sejak kejadianku dengan Kak Fang yang menyebar ke seantero sekolah aku jadi sering dijahili dan dibully. Dan apakah kau sekarang sedang mencoba menjahiliku dengan tindakanmu barusan hah?! Kau sedang berusaha membuatku ketakutan hah?! Begitu caram—.."

"YING! Kau dimana?!" teriakkan Yaya menghentikan percakapanku sekaligus menyadarkanku kembali.

"DISI—.. mmmphh.." Lagi-lagi tangan Boboiboy yang besar membekapku dan menyeretku lebih jauh lagi ke sebuah loteng yang tak jauh dan memaksaku menaiki satu per satu anak tangganya.

"YING! Kau dimana?!" Yaya yang kebingungan terus berjalan dan mencariku hingga suaranya tidak terdengar lagi.

"MMMPHH!" Setelah aku tiba di puncak tangga, dengan satu gerakan, tanganku berhasil menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas dari wajahku. "Mau kamu apa sih?! Hah?!" Tanganku terkepal di sisi tubuhku dan tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan di menang dari ku.

"Sudah ngomelnya, berisik tahu!" dia berjalan melewatiku dan menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang di dekat balkon. Lalu dengan santainya dia merebahkan diri dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala.

Aku sangat bingung dengan sikapnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam benakku apakah cowok ini waras.

"Duduk dulu, santai-santai aja di sini, nggak usah tegang begitu." Ucapnya masih dengan posisi sama, dan kedua matanya terpejam. Entah karena hipnotis macam apa yang dikerahkannya kepadaku, aku berakhir mengikuti segala instruksinya dengan patuh layaknya seorang hamba kepada tuannya. Aku duduk di samping nya, dan memainkan kakiku sambil menikmati pemadangan yang disuguhkan pagi hari. Emosi ku yang tadinya meluap-luap sekarang mulai menyusut seiring dengan munculnya matahari di ufuk timur.

Setelah beberapa menit, kami sama-sama bergeming menikmati suasana di pagi hari. Sinarnya yang mulai tampak menyapu helai-helai rambutku dengan warna keemasan, membelaiku wajahku dengan lembut, membawa kedamaian tersendiri di dalam hatiku.

Boboiboy mulai merenggangkan badannya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap akibat sulur-sulur cahaya yang menyilaukan. "HOAMMM.." Ia menoleh padaku. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Tidak lama .. sekitar 20 menit" jawabku sambil tetap melihat ke arah jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

"Cukup lama rupanya.." Boboiboy mengambil sikap duduk di sebelahku dan mengulurkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya. Benda tersebut berwarna kuning yang kukenali sebagai jepit rambutku.

"Ini punyamu.. ketinggalan dan aku menemukannya saat sedang piket." Ucapnya asal lalu menambahkan.. "Dan itu yang menjadi alasanku membekapmu tadi."

"Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa aku perlu membekapmu kalau hanya ingin mengembalikan jepit itu. Bercerminlah dahulu sebelum menanyakan hal tersebut." Ucap Boboiboy kembali seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan lalu dengan gerakkan cepat menuruni loteng tersebut dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

 _Cih!Dasar aneh!_ Umpatku dalam hati.

-oOo-

"YING! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencari mu sejak tadi, kau tidak apa apa kan? Apakah kau tersesat? Saat aku mendengar teriakkanmu tadi, aku panik dan langsung mencarimu ke seluruh gedung." Beber Yaya panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku" Aku berjalan mendahului Yaya yang masih tampak bingung dengan kelakuanku.

"Apakah ada yang menjahilimu? Atau membullymu lagi? Mana orangnya biar kuhajar sini!" Tangan Yaya mulai dikepalkan seiring dengan matanya yang mulai berkilat-kilat, siap memangsa siapa pun yang mendekat.

"Sudahlah Yaya, kalau kau mengatakan itu sekarang, kurasa sudah terlambat. Tidak akan ada gunanya lagi." Jawabku dengan nada mendesah lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kelas. Dari ambang pintu, bisa kulihat Boboiboy sedang membaca sebuah buku dalam keadaan tenang, sadar ada yang memerhatikannya, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan kami bertemu.

Matanya yang hitam legam itu memancarkan aura misterius yang tak biasa. Dia seolah-olah sedang menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar nan kelam. Di sisi lain, entah kenapa tatapannya punya efek hipnotis yang bisa menenangkan siapa pun itu yang menatapnya.

Selama beberapa detik, aku hanyut dalam duniaku sendiri, terbawa oleh arus, sebelum suara Yaya yang cempreng memulihkan kesadaranku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar lalu melangkahkan kaki ke tempat duduku.

"Ying, jadi kau mengatakan bahwa ada yang membullymu tadi saat kau berteriak?" Tanya Yaya yang diikuti gerakannya duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mengatakan bahwa ada yang membullyku. Aku hanya kaget tadi karena melihat banyaknya kuburan di sana. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku terlebih dahulu bahwa sebelum mencapai gedung sekolah aku harus melewati kuburan." Jawabku dengan kesal dan memelotot ke arah Yaya.

Yaya hanya meringis meminta maaf lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapanku yang mematikan.

Gopal yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami hanya bisa bengong dengan tatapannya yang tidak mengerti dengan percakapan kami. Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura memperhatikan Mama Zola.

Aku menatap ke depan, memperhatikan Mama Zola, sebelum perhatianku sepenuhnya teralih pada sebuah kertas yang diselipkan ke dalam laci mejaku. Aku membuka kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

 ** _Kecewa boleh, tetapi jangan berlarut-larut hingga kau tidak bisa melihat yang lain._**

Halo guyss! v

Come back with me again! (Yuhuu!) *abaikan tingkah laku saya yang gaje ini* (ehehe)

Thank You semuanya yang udah mau luangin waktu kalian untuk membaca part ke-4 dari fic gaje ini. Maaf ya mungkin masih banyak typo(s) atau kesalahan kata. (maklumin aja, author masih belajar) *author juga manusia wkwkw*. Kalau kalian ada saran atau masukkan bisa tinggalin aja di kolom review jika berkenan. Apapun review atau kritik dari kalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

kalian bisa panggil aku Dark/Aqua, terserah kalian aja. Sesuka dan senyamanya*

Dark disini mau beri tahu readers sesuatu *hihihi*. Untuk kedepannya Dark berencana untuk mengusahakan update fic ini setiap hari Sabtu/ Minggu mengingat tugas yang mulai berkurang saat ini. So, pantengin fic ini terus ya guyss!

Salam .. *author*


	5. Chapter 5

Disappointed in You

By: Dark Aquarelle

Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s)

Enjoy:)

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

HARI : SELASA, 20 JANUARI 2017

PUKUL : 3 SORE

AKAN DIADAKAN AUDISI CHEERLEADERS. BAGI YANG INGIN MENGIKUTI HARAP SEGERA MENDAFTARKAN DIRI.

* * *

" Heii.. heii Ying! lihat ini!"

"Apa-ann..."

"Ini ada audisi cheerleaders.. ikut yuk!" ujar Yaya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"males ahh.. lagi nggak mood buat ikut yang gitu-gituan"

"Ayoalah Ying.. aku pingin banget ikut ini, pleaseee temenin akuu" Rayu Yaya dengan mimik memelasnya. "ya?"

Ying menelan ludahnya, melihat ekspresi memelas sahabatnya Ia tahu Ia pasti akan berakhir mengikuti audisi tersebut.

"Iyaaa yaya-ku sayangg.. kamu daftarin aja?" balasku dengan senyuman sedikit terpaksa.

"YEAAYY! Gitu dong! Oke aku daftarin sekarang ya!" Yaya memelukku erat lantas langsung melenggangkan diri ke tempat pendaftaran. Sementara aku, berjalan dengan lesu ke arah belakang sekolah, berniat menghabiskan waktu sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini, kata-kata dari pesan misterius itu selalu terngiang dibenakku. Aku mencoba untuk menelaah dan mengartikannya tetapi aku selalu gagal memahami maksud kata tersebut.

 _Apakah kertas itu nyasar?_

 _Apakah kertas itu memang untukku?_

 _Dan apa sebenarnya maksud dari "tidak bisa melihat yang lain"?_

 _Memangnya aku tidak bisa melihat siapa? hantu? lucu sekali!_

Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Kepalaku selalu disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran dan dialog antara aku dengan diriku sendiri. Hingga seseorang memanggilku.

"Ngapain kesini lagi? Katanya takut sama kuburan. Cewek aneh!" Sebuah suara berat menyapaku dan membawa kembali alam sadarku yang sempat hilang.

Aku menengok kanan-kiri tetapi tidak ada siapa pun orang disekitar ku.

"Woyy! Ying!" sahut suara itu lagi dengan nada ketus.

Aku mengikuti arah sumber suara tersebut, mendongakkan kepalaku dan mataku menangkap seorang cowok yang berdiri di atas puncak tangga.

"Kamu lagii!" Mataku membelalak karena terkejut.

"Iyee.. nggak usah sok kaget gitu! biasa aja!" dengus boboiboy kesal dan melangkah pergi. Aku pun membuntutinya dan ikut menaiki loteng tersebut.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku masih dengan nada setengah terkejut. "Kamu ngikutin aku? Kamu penguntit ya?!" Segala pikiran jelek yang ada dalam pikiranku kini berkelebat dan membuat gerakkan ku menjadi waspada. Aku pun mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah mencoba tidak membuat suatu gerakan yang mengagetkan.

"Hei! Aku bukan penguntit! Ini memang tempatku setiap hari, harusnya aku yang nanya, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya boboiboy dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jangan-jangan kamu yang ngikutin aku lagi!" boboiboy mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah mencoba membuat Ying ketakutan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi penguntitmu, dasar cewek aneh! Stress pula!" Langkah Boboiboy tepat berhenti di depan Ying dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pertanda perang pun dimulai..

"Dijaga ya omongannya! Memangmya siapa yang mau menguntitmu! Aku disini juga nggak sengaja kali, nggak usah sensi, duuh!" Aku memutar bola mataku kesal dan berniat untuk pergi, tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi berurusan dengannya.

Namun saat aku hendak pergi, sebuah suara khas terdengar di lantai bawah. Suara itu tidak asing bagiku, aku begitu mengenalnya hingga tanpa ku tengok pun aku pasti mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Boboiboy yang penasaran dengan suara tersebut, akhirnya melongokkan kepala ke bawah dan mencari si pemilik suara.

"Suara siapa sih i- Mmpphh.." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibekap tangan Ying dan diseret ke sisi lain.

Boboiboy agak kaget, tetapi tidak melakukan perlawanan dan memilih menuruti kemana Ying akan menyeretnya. Setelah sampai di sisi lain dari tempat itu, Boboiboy melepaskan tangan Ying dari wajahnya.

"Heii apa apaan i-"

"Sstttt.. jangan berisik nanti ketahuan" Aku mengisyaratkan jari telunjukku di depan mukanya agar boboiboy tetap diam. Tetapi Boboiboy menolak mengikuti instruksiku dan malah mengajukan seribu satu pertanyaan padaku tentang siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sssttt... Sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" Karena aku tidak dapat mengatasi segala kecerewetan Boboiboy lagi, pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus membekap mulutnya kembali sampai ia berhenti berbicara.

Selama beberapa detik aku dan Boboiboy berdiam diri di balik drum-drum kosong tempat kami bersembunyi sementara menunggu pemilik suara tersebut meninggalkan tempat ini.

Boboiboy yang tidak kuat harus menunggu lebih lama lagi akhirnya duduk bersandar pada sebuah dinding dan menselonjorkan kakinya, begitu pula dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau menunggu ternyata bisa secapek ini.

-oOo-

Krikkk.. Krikkk...

Krik...Krikk

Suara jangkrik yang keras membuatku sadar dan membuka mataku secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit malam bertabur bintang, awan-awan tipis yang bergerak perlahan, dan bulan purnama yang bertengger dengan manis di kolong langit. Kuhirup udara malam yang begitu segar dan menghembuskannya kembali. Otakku kembali bekerja dan bertanya-tanya dimana aku sekarang.

Dalam sekejap, aku bisa merasakan perut ku yang mendadak melilit mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Kepingan puzel-puzel dalam otakku mulai terbentuk sehingga aku mulai mengerti mengapa aku ada di sini.

Ku toleh ke arah kanan, tempat Boboiboy bersandar tadi tetapi ternyata tempat itu kosong. _Kemana anak itu?!_ Pikirku panik dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Jaket yang tersampir di badanku jatuh dan menarik perhatianku.

 _Perasaan tadi aku nggak bawa jaket? Jaket siapa ni?!_ Kuambil jaket berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di bawah dan membawanya bersamaku.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku yang sepi dan gelap. _Boboiboy mana sih?! Jangan-jangan aku ditinggal lagi di sini sendirian! Tega banget! Awas aja kalo nanti ketemu sama aku , tak bejek-bejek mukanya!_ Sungutku kesal.

Kini aku berjalan menyusuri rooftop sekolah itu dan menuju anak tangga. Tidak adanya penerangan di sekitar situ membuatku sulit untuk menuruni tangga tersebut.

Setelah sampai dibawah, pemandangan kuburan adalah pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau harus melewati kuburan ini untuk sampai ke gerbang depan sekolah. Iya kalau nggak ditutup!"

"Gimana kalau lewat gerbang belakang sekolah?" sebuah suara menanggapi.

"Aahh.. ide bagus tuh, tapi kan aku harus ngelewati gang kecil yang serem banget itu.. nggak m-!" Aku baru tersadar bahwa ada orang yang menanggapi perkataanku sejak tadi.

Dengan rasa was-was, aku menoleh ke belakang punggungku tetapi tidak kutemukan siapa pun. Rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhku membuat badanku mulai gemetaran dan aku siap menangis kapanpun.

 _MAMA PAPA.. TOLONGIN YING!_ jeritku dalam hati. Ketika kubalikkan badanku kembali sebuah suara mengangetkanku hingga aku terlonjak kebelakang.

"GUBRAKK!"

Otomatis aku ngibrit kebelakang dengan wajah panik, memejamkan mataku erat-erat, sebagai antisipasiku dari segala bentuk hantu yang muncul di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menabrak sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ku buka mataku untuk mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak tetapi tidak adanya penerangan di sana membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku yakin sih yang kutabrak ini orang tetapi wajahnya tertutup dengan bayang-bayang pohon.

Masa bodoh dengan siapa yang kutabrak ini, aku mulai merengek meminta tolong padanya.

"Tolonginnn saya.. antarkan saya keluar dari sinii, pleaseee, siapapun kamuu.." Aku menarik-narik tangannya tetapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Halooo.." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya tetapi dia tetap tidak bergerak.

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. _Apa benar yang ku ajak bicara ini manusia? Kalau manusia harusnya nge respon dong, tapi ini kok enggak? Jangan- Ja..ngan han..tu lagi.._ Aku mulai bergidik ngeri.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya sekali lagi, dan...

"BAA!"

"AAAAAAA!" jeritku ketakutan, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan. Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga kembali dengan pikiran kacau.

Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi sehingga keseimbangan ku mulai goyah dan aku terpeleset jatuh dari anak tangga ke-5.

Untungnya ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhku sehingga kepalaku tidak terbentur besi.

Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan dalam ketakutan yang masih menjadi.

Orang itu membopong tubuhku ke lantai atas dan mendudukan ku di sebuah bangku kayu. Aku tetap pada pendirianku dan tidak mau membuka kedua tanganku yang menutupi wajah. Takut-takut orang itu berubah menjadi hantu.

"Heii.. ini aku, Boboiboy"

Boboiboy jongkok di hadapanku dan mencoba membuka kedua tanganku yang menutupi wajah. Karena masih terkejut atas kejadian barusan, aku tidak membiarkannya membuka kedua tanganku.

"Tenang ada aku disini" Boboiboy duduk di sebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Segala isakan tangis ku sekarang tumpah ruah, ketakutan yang ada dalam diriku digantikan semua emosi kemarahan dan kekesalanku pada Boboiboy.

Kupukuli punggunya beberapa kali dengan keras, aku meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya tetapi yang dia lakukan terus memberi usapan hangat pada punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Kaus yang dikenakan Boboiboy sekarang menjadi basah akibat air mataku tetapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu dan tetap menangis sampai aku lelah.

Boboiboy sedari tadi menunggu ku dengan sabar. Usapannya pada punggungku begitu menenangkan hingga aku jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

 _ **Maaf, t'lah membuat mu marah dan sedih pada waktu yang bersamaan.**_

* * *

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini~

Semoga kalian menikmatinya

Salam .. *author*


End file.
